Diablo beast lab:Fun shots
by CygnusCrown Night
Summary: This story is just multiple one shots out of Diablo beast lab:)
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Apart from the Diablo beast lab, I 'll be throwing in some fun shots.**

**I ll be choosing random characters in the story to use in this story**

**Hope you guys enjoy this too**

**Fun shot 1:Boys trouble makers**

"Da sha yan!" Masamune called, it was in the middle of lunch, steak and mixed vegetables, a small bar of chocolate and a packet of juice(Are hybrids allowed to even eat that?)

"What is it Masamune?"The Quilin Hybrid asked, the Angel Human Prototype was looking at a switch, "Joules made this a week ago…It will shrink those around this area." "No don't!"Da Sha yan cried but it was too late, the black haired hybrid pushed the button and everyone to shrink.

"MASAMUNE!GET HERE RIGHT NOW!" Bao, shouted once he realized that he was the size of a mouse.

"Run!"Masamune yelled and he dashed onto a plate, but soon realized that he was struggling to keep his balance on a pea.

"Help!"Masamune screamed but was saved after Da Shayan and Bao stopped him.

"Is that water?" Da Sha Yan asked, "THANKS YOU GUYS!"Masamune was running towards them, "Oh don't!"Bao yelled, Masamune jumped into the puddle making the fire hybrids to fly into the air literally.

Ryuga, Kyoya and Nile who were closed by started launching attacks.

Everyone was knocked out by one of Kyoya's tornado moves.

"What on earth is going on?" "Oh oh…"Its Joules,he turned everything back to normal and looked at the lightning hybrid seriously, "Oh you got a lot of explaining to do…"

At a corner,Frieda shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Boys…trouble makers…"

**Okay I m done with chapter 1, I hope you guys don't find it too crappy though… I hope that you guys will send some reviews**

**And if these fun shots are not nice than I ll stop writing them so I hope you guys can show me your support **

**Cygnus out~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys!I m back **

**This funshot is for Ryuga!Story based from Slugterra: Stunz in Slugs and stripes **

**Funshot 2:Ryuga in Stunz, Starz and Stripez**

It's a Saturday…and most of the hybrids were restless, well ,almost all.

Bao was lying on his back on a sofa, noming on piece of was listening to music through his headphones.(Wait, headphones? Where did he get them from?)

"Da Sha Yan,pass me the duct tape please?" It was Masamune, "Okay Masamune,coming…" Duct Tape?

Bao removed the headphones to find a roller coaster like track in front of him,it was made of acrylic(Plastic) and wood,held together by duct tape, not screws nor nails, he removed his headphones as soon as he saw Da shay an rolling a what seemed to be a roll of duct tape towards the tracks(Let me add on that it is roughly the size of a monster truck 's wheel)

"Masamune!Is the track done?" A voiced boomed from the tallest point of the track.

Bao look up to see the human dragon demon, He has pointy ears from his demon side, golden colored keen sharp eyes from his dragon side, sharp features from demon side, really muscular from both dragon and demon side. He has hands that are like claws from dragon side, sharp teeth from demon but slightly forked tongue from dragon side. Dark olive skin, and right handed. Blood Red outlined dragon wings with inside of wings just shaped from black smoke. The same black smoke that surrounds demons.

"Ryuga?" a voiced emitted from the back, it belonged to Kyoya,who was looking at the dragon demon, "Are you sure your gonna do this?"

"Pfft…Of course, I the mighty Dragon Emperor,will show you my awesome!" Ryuga stuck out his forked tongue. Bao whispered to Kyoya, "You know…they should had used screws and nails, not duct tape…"

Masamune tore out a piece of the duct tape and paste it on the side of the track. "Okay Ryuga!Let it rip!"

Ryuga nodded, he than signaled, "Da Sha Yan!Music!"

Da Sha Yan that turned on the music speaker, blasting loud(A fast tune song)

Some of the gals were sitting at a side, watching Ryuga who rolled his cart and practically covering their ears, Bao, Kyoya,Da Sha Yan and Masamune joined them.

Ryuga than slid the cart over the edge,it falls off the edge and runs in extreme speed, which made it look like a thrilling roller coaster ride, in roughly 10 seconds, Ryuga has completed the course, (I m really surprised, the track didn't fall apart)

He was send flying in mid air along with the cart, "Oh yah!" He said, doing a hand stand on the cart, "Ryuga!Watch out!" It was Angela, a falcon nymph, she pointed at what was a head, a pole…

Ryuga than transformed into a dragon, scanning the ground for the bullseye, he did a flip in midair and some other stuns, "Yes!Victory!" He said happily, it happened that his foot hit a pail of glue, splashing it over the bulls eye.

Ryuga than transformed back to his protoform, landing on the sticky bullseye.

"Urrk.."He said, "Yah!"Ryuga finished his act, the other hybrids clapped as they left the scene, "Hey someone get me off!Hey!"


End file.
